


Lycaenidae

by theeverdream



Series: My Art for Reverse Bangs [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Butterflies, Digital Art, Fanart, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lycaenidae: the gossamer-winged butterfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycaenidae

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/126863.html) on LiveJournal and [here](http://theeverdream.dreamwidth.org/3756.html) on Dreamwidth.
> 
> For sgareversebang 2012, inspiring the story _The Haunting of Puddlejumper Cottage_ by rinkafic - at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442161) and [DW](http://rinkafic.dreamwidth.org/288746.html).

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **stock image credits**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Calcite Crystal](http://www.sxc.hu/photo/439780) by [ArminH](http://www.sxc.hu/profile/ArminH)  
> [Purple-Yellow contrast background](http://www.sxc.hu/photo/443046) by [ArminH](http://www.sxc.hu/profile/ArminH)  
> [Abstract Storm 2](http://www.sxc.hu/photo/1153643) by [flaivoloka](http://www.sxc.hu/profile/flaivoloka)  
> [Apple](http://www.sxc.hu/photo/1216007) by [memoosa](http://www.sxc.hu/profile/memoossa)


End file.
